When a heart breaks
by therandomer5000
Summary: Pewdiepie and Marzia have broken up, Will Cry be able to cheer his friend up? My first Pewdiepie fic. R


**My first Pewdiepie fanfic.. pleased be nice!**

* * *

**When a heart breaks**

Pewdiepie laughed as his friend, Cry, made a stupid joke. They were playing Ibb and Obb together and they were currently on a dying spree, Cry laughed again as he accidentally chucked Pewds into an enemy.

''DAMNIT CRY!'' Pewds laughed, ''When you come over tomorrow you are so gonna pay!''

''We'll see about that!'' Cry laughed back.

They spent a few more moments playing their game, they had just finished the level when Marzia walked into the room.#

''Felix.. can.. can I talk to you for a moment?'' She asked with out looking up, Pewds turned to her with concern evident on his face.

''Er yeah.. I'll be right there'' Pewdie nodded, Marzia left the room and Pewdie turned back to the screen. ''Hey Cry? I gotta go, Marzia wants to talk. I'll see ya tomorrow?''

''yeah, sure Pewds. I'll be there by ten'' Cry told him, Pewdie logged off and made his way downstairs.

''hey Marzia.. what's wrong?'' he asked worriedly,

''Sit down.. please'' The woman frowned, Pewdie cautiously sat next to her and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. Marzia took his hands in hers and stared into his blue eyes. ''Felix... I'm sorry but.. This isn't working...''

''What do you mean?'' Pewdie asked worriedly, ''What's not working?''

''You spend too much time on that computer..'' Marzia frowned,

''I like gaming.. I like making videos for my bros'' Felix shook his head, ''Are you wanting me to change?''

''Yes.. I want you to stop gaming'' Marzia nodded,

''I can't.. I won't'' Pewdie frowned, ''If you really do want me to change then you might as well leave''

Marzia stood up and went upstairs, she came back down a while later with her suitcases and made her way out the door.

''Goodbye.. Felix'' She sniffed as she left. Pewdie just sat there frowning at his lap, She was gone and he was alone.

...

It was 10 AM when Cry pulled up outside Pewdie's house, he was a little surprised to see the curtains closed. He got out of the taxi and rolled his suitcase up to the door and knocked on it.

There was no answer.

''Pewdie?'' Cry called, he tried the door handle and opened the door. he was concerned for his friend now, the door wasn't locked and his friend wasn't answering.

''PEWDIEPIE?'' Cry called worriedly, ''FELIX? YOU HOME?'' he left his suitcase by the door and made his way upstairs, he could hear a quiet sniffling coming from Pewd's bedroom and he decided to check it out.

''Pewdie?'' he asked as he opened the door, there on the messy bed was Pewdiepie. he was curled up in a ball with tearful blue eyes and messy hair, there was a wet patch on his covers from the tears he had shed. ''Hey friend... are you ok?''

''C-Cry?'' Pewdie croaked as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at his friend. ''Sorry, i forgot you were coming.''

''It's ok'' Cry said softly as he sat next to Pewdie, ''You wanna tell me what's wrong?'' Cry noticed that a certain someone was missing, ''Where's Marzia?''

''W-We broke up'' Pewdie sighed,

''Oh..'' Cry frowned, ''So that's why you're so upset'' Cry couldn't help but feel angry, she had hurt his best friend. A kind man who loved her dearly and she had broke his heart! Cry wouldn't let anyone hurt the poor guys again, he couldn't!

''Yeah'' Pewdie breathed, ''She didn't like the way I made videos''

''What do ya mean?'' Cry asked confused,

''She said I spend too much time on the computer'' Pewds frowned,

''You're doing what you love man!'' Cry frowned, ''Why should you stop?''

''I told her I wouldn't stop.. but now'' Pewdie sniffed, ''I don't feel like making anymore videos''

''That's stupid'' cry said gently, ''Think of your bros dude, you make so many people happy with your fun videos and you make yourself happy. I'm not saying you have to make one right now.. maybe you should just take a little break for now until you feel a little better''

''Thanks Cry'' Pewdie smiled at his friend before hugging him, Cry hugged him back with a gentle smile.

''No problem'' He whispered.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review **


End file.
